Gwen Stacy
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy is a major protagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. She is a classmate of Peter Parker at Horizon High, best friend of Anya Corazon, friends with Miles Morales, former student of Doctor Otto Octavius, and niece of Professor Raymond Warren who is also the super villain Jackal. When helping Spider-Man fight crime she went by the name Spider-Gwen, but as of the second season she took on the name Ghost-Spider after her powers are restored by the blood gem. Appearance Physical appearance Gwen is a teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually keeps her hair in a bun or pony tail. Civilian attire Throughout season one Gwen wears a pink vest with a light blue shirt under neath. In season 2 Gwen wears a sky blue shirt and blue jeans. As Ghost-Spider/Spider-Gwen As Spider-Gwen, she wears a hooded spandex suit that's white from head to waist, black from waist down. Inside the hoodie and under her arms is pink coloring with a green web pattern. She also keeps her hair in a ponytail. Once becoming Ghost-Spider she wears a mask to go along with her outfit, and web-wings to help with her ability to glide at will. In Goblin War: Part Three, Gwen admits that she takes naps in her Ghost-Spider outfit. Personality In a complete contrast to Anya, Gwen is more outgoing and not too quick to judge others, such as not assuming Peter was a slacker despite hearing of him before hand. She has also shown to not be afraid when a villain attacks (except for Venom when they first met). As Spider-Gwen she has shown to brave. Despite having no experience in combat she attacked the Stealth Spider without fear, and was not scared to fight Crossbones or H.Y.D.R.A. agents alongside Spider-Man and Black Widow. History Relationships Raymond Warren Raymond Warren is Gwen's uncle who inspired her to pursue science and genetics. Once she found out her uncle was the Jackle, it crushed her. From that day she realized her uncle was not the man she thought he was. Peter Parker Peter and Gwen are good friends. After it was revealed that her uncle was the Jackle, Peter was the one to comfort her and tell her the story of his uncle when she was curious of the formula on his backpack. As Spider-Man, Gwen attitude toward him was similar to Anya's towards Peter, if less harsher. Over the course of time and after fighting alongside him Gwen would respect Spider-Man as hero. During the aftermath of Peter regaining his body from Doc-Ock, Gwen and Anya were not speaking to Peter because of how Ock treated them while in Peter's body. Miles Morales Miles and Gwen are good friends, having known each other since their time at Horizon. While Spider-Man was missing, Miles trained her alongside Anya on how to be heroes. It's possible that Miles' training influenced her to where a mask with her new identity as Ghost-Spider. Anya Corazon Anya is Gwen's best friend. The two are seen together often, and were building their Horizon High project for the open house together. They would have shared any of the profits made from it together. Gwen's lack of seriousness after regaining her powers from the blood gem did have Anya worried that being a superhero and having powers was just a game too her. Harry Osborn Gwen and Harry are good friends. During Spider-Island Part One, Gwen telling Harry that his hatred of Spider-Man blinded him from seeing how hard he was trying to save his father helped Harry fix his relationship with Peter. May Parker At some point Gwen met Aunt May and the two have gotten along well. Max Modell Gwen has a lot of respect for Max, him being the founder of Horizon and one of her instructors. Otto Octavius Out of the other students at Horizon, Gwen believed Otto to be a good man and a great teacher. Even after he became Doc-Ock and claimed to have rehabilitated, she claimed everyone was being to hard on them. After Doc-Ock used her, Miles, and Anya as guinea pigs for his experiment on the neuro-cortex, her opinion of him has changed. Abilities As a civilian Powers Spider Physiology: Gwen possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, given to her after being exposed to a gas from the explosion of Raymond Warren's genetically-enhanced spider experiments. As a result she received off-shoot powers of Spider-Mans; with the addition of organic web-shooters. Equipment Ghost-Spider/Spider-Gwen suit Gallery Click here to view gallery Trivia * Gwen is fifteen years old in season one and sixteen years old in season two. * Season one Gwen kept her hair tied up in a bun, and in season two she changed her hairstyle to a pony tail, and added a black hair clip. ** Many fans assume this was to show how she changed over the course of season one. ** She goes back to the style while attending Otto Octavius' funeral. * Unlike most versions of Gwen that are featured alongside Peter Parker, the Gwen in this show is loosely based on the version from the Spider-Gwen comics (Earth-65). ** Gwen being into science and genetics may also be based on her counterpart from The Amazing Spider-Man film series and The Spectacular Spider-Man. * Gwen being related to Raymond Warren is a reference to the relationship her comic book counterpart has with his brother, Miles Warren, in the main Marvel Comics universe. In the comics, Warren was secretly in love with Gwen, who was one of his students at ESU, and her death is what drove him to become the Jackal. * It's possible that Spider-Woman ''was to be Gwen's original hero name after dropping ''Spider-Gwen. Evidence for this comes from the unrelated series Marvel Rising being where the Ghost-Spider name originated from, and multiple sources having called her Spider-Woman before the latter half of season 2 aired. ** The short bio on her Spider-Gwen Marvel Minimates even alluded to this by saying, "...she will eventually become Spider-Woman."The bio for Spider-Gwen from her and Jackal's minimates packaging. ** Despite her character page on the Marvel HQ website being changed to Ghost-Spider after the premier of The Day Without Spider-Man, ''Gwen's bio still refers to her as Spider-Woman. '' *In the comics, Gwen was the longtime love interest and girlfriend of Spider-Man, and is often considered to be his first true love. But their relationship came to a tragic end in the infamous storyline "The Night Gwen Stacy Died". *Due to Anya and Gwen's strong friendship on the show, fans have created a ship (a pairing, usually romantic, between to fictional characters) called Gwenya. *After regaining her powers from the Blood Gem, Gwen also gains the ability to glide at will. This is/was the power of the first Spider-Woman from Marvel Comics, Jessica Drew. *Fans of the show have said that unlike Miles and Harry, Gwen and Anya are not as close to, or know Peter that well, despite being friends. **This was fueled by the two of them not speaking to Peter anymore after the events of the "Superior Spider-Man" Saga, and accusing him of being a member of the Goblin Nation in "Goblin War: Part One". **She and Anya both make amends with Peter in Goblin War: Part Four. *Gwen's symbiote form is based on her Gwenom appearance from her comics. **The only difference from the comic book is that her symbiote now has a single spike on her feet. * Due to her father only being mentioned once, and during season 2, many fans were confused as to where Gwen was staying after her uncle Raymond was arrested and found out to be The Jackal. References Category:Heroes Category:Web-Warriors Category:Horizon High Students Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Females Category:Venomized Category:Symbiote Hosts